warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatal Beauty
Su King Son arrived outside the hotel early and waited as a doorman opened the car door for her. She stood up, took a deep breath of the cool fall air and looked around at the city lights surrounding her. “This will be a good night…” She noted and pulled her long fur coat a little closer, covering the black, nearly skintight dress she wore. “Yes Ma’am- full house.” The doorman acknowledged and opened the door for her. “God Emperor- she’s beautiful…” She heard his final whispered comment, but ignored his blasphemy. She walked into the lobby, drawing all eyes to her qeue and long powerful legs, a dancer’s body perfectly balanced on spike heeled shoes. A pair of Hotel Security officers appeared on either side of her. “Why the sudden concern? I am more than capable of walking to my own room…” “Not taking any chances not after what happened at The Opal Club a couple of weeks ago.” The man, obviously armed, answered. The other man remained silent, staying focused on the crowd gathering around her. “Of course…” She racked her brain for a moment, trying to remember the details- she was privy to a lot of information that the average citizen wasn’t, something she considered both a blessing and a curse, one violent crime often blended into another. She finally remembered. Rayna Cosano, daughter of a Dragoon Officer… last seen alive at the Opal Club, twelve days ago. Found dead eight days ago, still bound and gagged, sold to a notorious gang leader, the bill still sewn into her skin... likely a revenge killing … or a warning. “Miss King Son.” A young man opened the door for her, and she stepped inside the dressing room reserved for her sole use. “Nathaniel.” She acknowledged the young butler assigned to care for her needs. The Valtorf certainly cares for its own…so do the servants of the Throne… She again reflected as she shed her coat and laid it across the red leather couch. She cast a cursory glance at the vanity and remembered what was hidden inside the custom furniture, one of two identical pieces. She almost smiled- there were secrets in this room that only she knew, she glanced at the ring on her left hand and noted that the Black Tortoise engraved into it was another. “Nathaniel.” She turned her attention to another topic before removing her shoes and placing them on the low table in front of the couch. “Yes Ma’am?” “You know that Mariel is performing tonight?” “Yes Ma’am. Looking forward to it...” The barely contained excitement in those words was enough for her to confirm a long held suspicion. “I understand that Mariel is quite beautiful and a promising young dancer, and that the two of you are the same age. You think her the perfect woman - but she cannot return your feelings… The rules of our Guild forbid us to marry, or even take a lover.... We are driven by the beauty of the dance, and the beauty of the human form, not to tempt or seduce. I’m sorry...but I thought such news would be better coming from me.” “I understand Ma’am. Is it alright if I still watch the show?” He tried to hide his obvious disappointment. She gave him another gentle smile. “Of course. Now then- I need to prepare.” Nathaniel left the room, closing the sound proof door behind him. She shed her dress, changed into a form fitting body glove and made her way to the vanity. She wrapped herself in a silk robe, slipped her shoes back on and opened her makeup case. A single light hidden in the mirror’s frame blinked green three times, quietly demanding her attention. She pressed her ring to the blinking light and The Seal of the Inquisition faded to reveal lines of encrypted text and a grainy image of an obviously wealthy man. It took her only a few moments to mentally decode the message and she quietly read it aloud. Some found the habit foolish but it had always helped her focus... “Acolyte King Son. This man is in your audience tonight. The Conclave needs him dead... But see that it is done discreetly. You will learn the reasons why soon enough- Zhu.” A few more lines of text appeared before her, his associates, his business and most important of all, medical records… She absorbed the final details as they faded and an idea struck her. She reached for a pen and scrawled a couple of quick notes on the hotel’s custom stationary. She opened the door, just wide enough. “Nathaniel?” “Yes?” He answered, as polite as ever, and she slipped them through. “Come get me five minutes before showtime. Give this note to the man in seat A15 at intermission. The second is a personal request- have it waiting for me when I return.” The young man did as he was told, leaving her to kneel in prayer. “Holy God-Emperor- bless this performance. Let me and mine show the beauty of the human form, keep us from giving into lust. Immortal God-Emperor, ruler of mankind- give me the strength and knowledge to do your will, let me strike down your enemy.” Nathaniel returned, and she made her way onto the stage. ---- She returned to her dressing room, wearing a broad smile on her face. She and her students had done well… She kicked off her shoes and took a moment to admire her own reflection in the mirror. Her final costume for the night was a skintight body glove, mesh but for a few strategic locations and It showed plenty of her red brown skin, still glistening with sweat. She kneeled in prayer again “Thank you Emperor… for my talents and for my beauty... Let me continue to serve you…” But it was time for another task now, and she took a moment to shift her priorities. She shed the costume, leaving it on the floor, and reached for her robe. There was a knock on the door, just as she finished tying it into place. “Ah Mr. Laroe, please come in and sit down.” “Wulfric- no need to be formal.” He flashed her a smile he intended as charming but it was the smile of a predator… All teeth but no soul. She tried not to show her disgust “Well then- call me Su…” “Why the invitation Su?” He asked as he settled in. “I saw you… Don’t pretend otherwise. I thought appreciation like that deserves a little attention in return…” She sat beside him, putting him at ease but more importantly, off guard. “The Threefold Serpent to end the first act? A bold choice…” He tried and failed not to stare at the perfect legs stretching out across the table. She noticed his gaze making its way up her body and gave him a small smile in return. Thank The Emperor he doesn’t know Guild law… his lust works in my favor... “My two most promising. Mariel and Salena, almost sisters.” She smiled again, remembering their perfect performance. Only two more years and they can learn The Veil... “And your Veil Dance… I think every man in that theater fell in love…” Her answer was a modest, but proud nod. “You’re something an authority on the subject?” She reached for the bottle and two glasses on the table, causing his eyes to dart toward the silk, pressing tightly against her... He regained his focus, thought for a moment and gave her an evasive, guarded answer. “I value beauty quite highly…” Suddenly it all made sense… This man owns Club Opal, directly or indirectly he murdered that girl and her guards… While we cannot return her to her father- we can avenge her at least... She handed him a glass, while retaining her own, garnished with a bright red flower. I despise Amasec! She thought as the fiery liquid made its way down her throat. The scent stirred up terrible memories of her early life in The Coffin District of Port Elys, the crude, usually drunken men who came to see her mother, and looked upon her with the same lust… He followed her lead, taking a long slow drink. A confused, then fearful look spread across his face. He glanced from the bottle, to his glass and back again… “Aletris!” He let out a strangled cry and nearly sprinted for the door. He took a single step into the hallway before he collapsed, gasping for air. “Nathaniel! Call for a Medicae! there’s been a terrible accident!” She called out. “Right Away Ma’am!” The Young man sprinted down the hallway. There was fear in his eyes and a grim smile on her face as she cradled his head in her arms. “The Emperor finds you wanting…” She whispered in his ear. “Rayna Cosano finds you guilty…” Nathaniel returned a few moments too late and she stared at the body in feigned shock. “I’ll call for the Constables…” He vanished again, leaving the Medicae to his work. “Aletris flowers…” She answered his unspoken question. ---- “I’m truly sorry Inspector Koster… I had no idea he was allergic…” “I understand completely- just an unfortunate accident. I fed those flowers to a childhood pet once, a Black Tortoise, seems they’re only a problem for humans.” That simple statement caught her attention more than the constables wheeling a gurney down the hallway. She flashed him her ring to confirm what she was sure he already knew. The officer idly scratched at his beard stubble- showing her a flash of black and silver. “I’m so sorry you had to witness this... Would you like one of us to escort you home?” “Please- I need a few moments to change, and to call my mother…” The Inspector understood the true meaning and let her go. ---- She kicked off her shoes, locked the door and shed her dress as soon as she entered her rather unkempt apartment. She made her way to the cooler in her small kitchen while her two cats rubbed up against her ankles demanding her attention, but they could wait another moment. She fished out a half eaten desert, and bottle of white wine. “I earned this…” She smiled, wrapped herself in a blanket and sank into her coach, her cats settling in on her lap. She smiled at the one positive memory of her childhood, sitting beside her. The stuffed toy was rather threadbare now, but was still recognizable as an Astartes bearing the colors of the Deathwatch. “The Emperor Protects.” She reminded herself and reached for the remote. The Hololith flickered on, filling her apartment with sound and images. “This week on Battlefleet… Will Warboss Skarbakk ravage yet another Imperial World or will Admiral Lucanis and his mighty Battleship Divine Light prevail over the savage Greenskin Horde?” She almost laughed at the tacky effects, as she always did but accepted the simple joy it brought her. Category:BrowncoatMando Category:Eressa Sector Category:Stories Category:Inquisition